Is it True
by britttt-knee
Summary: Ginny Weasley is now a Graduate of Hogwarts and with a child. Everyone was surprised by the action of the Weasley daughter. One day though, through owl post she receives a letter from her child’s father, wanting custody.


**Title**: Is It True?

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the Original Characters of J.K. Rowling.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: Ginny Weasley is now a Graduate of Hogwarts and with a child. Everyone was surprised by the action of the Weasley daughter. One day though, through owl post she receives a letter from her child's father, wanting custody.

* * *

Ginny Weasley, 23 sat in her living room doing her daughter, Meadow's hair. She loved the way her daughter's hair was. It was a lovely strawberry blonde that cascaded down the six year olds' back. Raking her fingers through the long mane of gorgeous hair, she listened to Meadow talk about school. 

Pulling it back into a bun, she got up and looked at the young girl's attire. It was a pink sundress with white sandals. She herself had pulled on a khaki skirt and dark green blouse. They were going over to the Burrow for Ron's engagement announcement.

'Come on, Meadow.' Ushered Ginny, as she pulled on a light jacket and grabbed Meadows'. Picking up the young girl and her wand. She held it up and they apparated into the living room of her Parents' home.

Setting Meadow down, she legs were attacked, by Bill's two youngest children, they were twins with auburn hair and black eyes.

'Hey Felicity and Willow.' She said ruffling the two little girl's hair.

Watching the two girls drag off into the backyard with Meadow. She plopped down by one of her best friends.

'Hey Gin.' Greeted a very pregnant Hermione. Beside her was her husband, Blaise Zabini.

'Hey 'Mione and Blaise.' Ginny replied, who smiled at the little curly head raven head girl. It was Hermione and Blaise's little girl, Clementine. The girl was only three and Hermione was already teaching her everything about magic. She could already hold a wand.

Bouncing Clementine on her lap, she watched as Ron paraded in with Pansy Parkinson in grip with his hand. She had gotten used to Pansy over the years and both were acquaintances.

Letting Clementine hop off her lap, she sat back as commotion went on as her mother broke apart Fred and Angelina, who were married back some years ago.

'Fred Weasley! I have taught you to have more sense.' Molly Weasley badgered at her son who was sheepishly grinning while the rest of his brothers and their wives laughed. Being piled on by more children, she laughed receiving her welcoming hugs and kisses.

'Ronald, did you set the date?' Ginny managed as her nephew Clark and Nick began to tickle her. Everyone straighten up though when Arthur Weasley popped in from work and Molly announced that it was time for the lunch they were having.

Gathering at the table the family took seats all around. Harry seemed to arrive just in time to give Ginny a letter which had just arrived. She smiled at her childhood crush and opened the letter. She read it at least twice before placing it in her lap.

Charlie, the one who usually could get through the fakeness of Ginny, looked at her with his brows arched.

'Anything wrong Ginny?' Charlie questioned as she looked up with an icy stare that soon became a gentle smile as family looked up.

'No it's just a lunch grouping.' She said as the mash potatoes were passed over to her. That had seemed to get her out of the questioning about the letter. They all knew she an owner of her own boutique. The letter though was from Meadow's father wanting to go to court for custody.

She knew he would win, since he had relation with all judges and he had already a wife, children of his home and an extravagant home. Unlike him, she didn't get that much in and she was single although she did go on the blind dates, she was hooked up on.

Dinner went on with chatter of how lives were leading on. Ginny listened enlightened to hear all. As Ron stood up it went quiet.

'Everyone, I'd like to announce that me and Pansy are engaged to marry next spring.' Ron said as his mother hopped up, hugging them both and everyone else congratulating.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with wedding discussion. Ginny had decided to leave earlier, she bid good-bye to everyone and gather up Meadow, who was tired. Arriving back in their small home, she carried Meadow into the bathroom where she cleaned off her face.

Setting her child down, she let her run into her room and change then reappear in the living room with a blanket and book. Ginny smiled setting the letter in the study on the desk. The letter read:

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_An issue has come among us that, has been brought to court. Mr. Draco Malfoy has come to us pronouncing that, your child Meadow Elena Weasley has DNA matched to him. He is requesting to have his child and raise her with his two other children. The date is set for August 26th; we hope to see you there with your daughter and lawyer._

_Sincerely,_

_Pennington Attorney Office_

Leaning back against the couch, she had Meadow's head lying on her lap and she began to read to her. Both feel asleep though before getting to the 5th page. The fire glittered in the fireplace and Meadow dreamed on as Ginny awoken looking down at the innocent way her daughter looked. She had raised Meadow for six years and she wouldn't let Draco woo over the court for her daughter. She knew the right person for the job and it had just happened to be Pansy Parkinson. She knew the two fell out of contact after he married Giselle, a French model who had ran off just a few months back with her agent.

She also knew of Draco's kids. His eldest was Jonas William Malfoy and heir to the Malfoy fortune even though he was only six and a few months older then Meadow; he was nothing like his father. Then there was Stephanie Carmen Malfoy, she was three and just a spoiled princess.

It was all clear though; Jonas' mother had passed away during giving birth and she remembered going out one night with friends and getting drunk. Some people considered Meadow a mistake but she was just a miracle and Ginny, smiled about that falling back against the arm rest and falling asleep.

* * *

I know you all are waiting for No Longer the Baby, but now my sister's computer's internet messed up and the chapter is saved on file on that computer. So now I use a laptop and I will get that chapter out soon so thank you for being patient but while you wait, please enjoy this story. 

**Aimee Malfoy**


End file.
